Trapped
by Ms.Orange21
Summary: What happens to Lulu and Johnny after they get trapped in that room in the catacombs beneath the monastery? JoLu


_**A/N:**__Sorry, the next chapter in__**Where Do We Go From Here**__ will be delayed a day as this popped into my head after today's episode. I took into consideration some of the spoilers that were floating around. Hope you like!_

**One-Shot: Trapped**

"Great, this is just great," Lulu yelled, slamming the locked door with her hand. "Thanks to you, not only was I kidnapped by god knows who, but know I'm locked somewhere below ground where no one will find us!"

"Thanks to me," Johnny retorted. "If you had just stayed away from like I warned you in the beginning, this would have never happened!"

"Oh, so now this is my fault?"

He took a deep breath. "This isn't a time for arguing, Lulu. We need to come up with a plan."

"Okay," Lulu said as she glanced at the locked door, "What's the plan?"

"We wait for Logan and Spinelli to find us."

"God," she exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air, "you got them caught up in this, too?"

"No, you got Spinelli involved because you called him. Logan's involved because he likes to stalk you."

"He's my boyfriend. He should be concerned if I go missing."

"Arguing is not going to get us anywhere," Johnny yelled. "If we can't stay calm, things will just get worse, okay? Can you quit blaming me and keep a level head for once…" A wave of dizziness passed over Johnny and he swayed on his feet.

"Johnny?"

"I'm fine. Just dizzy."

Lulu crossed her arms and watched as Johnny leaned against the wall. "Fine. So why don't you help me out and explain why we're in this situation in the first place. I promise I won't get mad."

He sighed. "There's this guy named Moreau who wants to deal with us. Trevor wants to do it his way, I want to do it mine. I refused to deal with Moreau and he didn't like that. So he took something that would make me reconsider."

"Me."

Johnny nodded. "You."

"I'm just a girl you know. Why would kidnapping me solve anything?"

"Why? God, Lulu, are you that blind? Do you not remember what I told you last week? When I kissed you?"

"I don't know," she said, not looking him in the eye. "You change personalities so quickly that I don't know what you really mean."

Johnny limped towards her and grabbed her arms. "Why do you think I do that? Huh? I didn't want to let myself get close to you because I knew something like this would happen! But you kept pushing me and pushing me. You talk about not knowing what I really mean, look at yourself!"

Lulu raised her chin. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"One minute you're running from Logan, the next you're protecting him, next you're running to me and then back to Logan and then back to me again. I keep shifting to keep you safe. What's your excuse?"

He left go of her arms and leaned back against the wall. "Fat good any of it did, though. No matter how much I pushed you away, you just kept coming back. And I couldn't keep you safe. You still got kidnapped."

Johnny stopped talking and Lulu took a good look at his face. He looked tired and drawn with dark circles under his eyes – eyes that used to be filled with life and mischief now seemed dull and lifeless. She took a deep breath in. Was this her fault? Was her indecision between him and Logan taking its toll on him? Or was it the pressure to keep her safe that was killing him? Did she bring her own kidnapping down on herself by her inability to stay away from Johnny? All of these thoughts hit her like a ton of bricks. And the guilt. She could have stayed away from him, but she didn't want to. She couldn't deny her attraction to him. This whole situation was partially her fault.

"Johnny – listen, I'm… I'm sorry for blaming this all on you. You're right."

He tilted his head to look at her. "Right about what," he asked, a small grin crossing his features.

She had the decency to look embarrassed. "I didn't help the situation at all. This is partially my fault. I'm sorry for blaming you for everything."

"What else?"

"'What else'? 'What else' what?"

"Well," he said, pushing off the wall and moving towards her, "since we're being honest, and since it's way past me trying to keep you safe anymore, why don't you tell me what you really want."

"I don't know."

"You don't know, or you won't say?"

"Johnny, this isn't the… Johnny?"

He swayed again and fell back into the wall. "I think I need to sit down…" Lulu rushed over to him, ignoring her own sprained ankle and helped him to the floor. She noticed that he had gotten very pale and sweaty despite the chill in the tunnels.

"We need to get your leg taken care of before it gets infected. You're still bleeding everywhere."

"Yeah, well that's your fault," he replied with a laugh.

"I already apologized for pushing you! Give me a break!" Lulu looked around the room to see what she could use for medical supplies. Everything was dirty or covered in dust. Then she got an idea. "Take off your coat, scarf and pants."

"Wait… what?"

"Do you want me to take care of your leg? The wound is too high up to roll the pant leg up. Take. Off. Your. Pants."

"Nice excuse to undress me, huh?"

She rolled her eyes as she gathered one of the bottles of rum that littered the room and a dusty blanket and knife that was in the chest Johnny opened. She brought the items and sat down next to him. "Thank god you wear boxers."

"Why is that?"

"Cause if you wore tighty wities, I'd never be able to speak to you again."

Johnny laughed at her, then grimaced as pain shot up his leg. "Let's get this over with."

Lulu took the rum and poured some over the knife. She then used the knife to cut strips out of his scarf to use as bandages. "Okay, this is the best we're gonna get. It's probably going to sting a bit." She got ready to pour the rum over the gash in his leg when he stopped her.

"Hold on, let me get some of that first." He took the jug and took 3 large gulps before handing it back. "Okay, I'm ready."

She poured the rum over the wound, making sure to flush it out as much as possible.

"Jesus Christ! Are you done yet?" His teeth were clenched, sweat was pouring down his face and tears of pain creeping out of his eyes.

"Just one more minute…" She made sure there was no dirt or debris left in the wound, and then wrapped it up with strips of the scarf. "Not the best bandage, but hopefully the alcohol disinfected it and the pressure stops the bleeding until we get out of here."

"Gimmie that rum," he grunted. He took a few more swallows and relaxed. "Can I put my pants back on?"

"Yeah," Lulu replied, blushing a bit. He had nice legs… for a guy. When Johnny finished getting dressed, Lulu sat down next to him and wrapped the both of them up in the old blanket. "It's dusty," she said, but it should keep us warm till help gets here."

"Thanks for taking care of me," Johnny slurred. The rum was starting to go to his head, and he wasn't feeling great.

"Johnny?" His head slid to Lulu's shoulder – he passed out. She put her hand on his forehead, and to her dismay found it hot to the touch. He was starting to get a fever. They needed to get out and soon. "Please hang in there, Johnny."

She grabbed the knife and slowly got up and headed to the door. Lulu searched up and down and all over for any sign of escape. It looked as if the hinges might be a little rusted, so she used the knife to dig around the weak spots. Maybe if she could get the hinges off, they could get the door open. After 15 straight minutes, her arm started to hurt. After a half an hour, she needed a break. She sat back down next to Johnny, tired and dirty. Pressing her hand against his forehead, she was dismayed to find that his skin was still scorching.

Feeling her hand on his face, Johnny pressed into her touch. "Soft hands…" he mumbled softly. "Thought you were so pretty…"

"Johnny," Lulu asked softly. "Are you awake?"

"Hmm…" he said, opening his eyes to look at her. Instead of being dull like they were earlier, they were now bright with fever. He brought his hand up to her cheek. "Safe? Are you safe? I promised to keep you safe."

"Yeah, Johnny," she said, voice catching. "I'm safe. Just rest."

"Can't fall in love," he murmured, closing his eyes. "Not safe."

_Fall in love??_ Johnny was falling in love with her? A tear slipped down her cheek. It would be a lie to say that he wasn't affecting her in the same way. Lulu had been falling in love with him since she the day they met. At the time, it just seemed easier to be with Logan. Now she knew differently. And she wasn't going to let Johnny die in here.

With new determination and resolve, she got up with the knife and resumed her digging.

* * *

As Spinelli walked through the catacombs, he was able to find the path that Lulu had followed. She had left footprints in the dirt and broken cobwebs in her wake. But now he was at a crossroads. There were no more tracks and just a skeleton and a door in front of him… Wait… door? 

He walked up to it and listened carefully. A scraping sound was coming from within. "Fair Lulu, is that you?"

"Spinelli! Oh god, Spinelli! Johnny and I are locked in here! Let us out!"

"There's no handle! How do I open it?"

"I think there's a hook or a latch or something at the top! Johnny pulled it and the door opened! Hurry up! Johnny's hurt!"

Spinelli felt around the top of the door until he found the latch. He pulled it and the door swung open slowly. "Fair Lulu, you're safe," he said, hugging her. "The septic son looks unwell, though."

"Keep it down," Logan said, coming down the hallway. "You want them to hear you up there?"

"Oh, thank god you're both here," Lulu exclaimed. "You guys need to carry Johnny out. He's hurt and he's feverish. We need to get him to the hospital fast."

"Why should we bother? He's the one who got you in this mess in the first place!"

"Yes, and it's my fault he's in the condition he's in right now! I'm not going anywhere without him!"

"Let's not argue," Spinelli interjected. "The septic one did help us find the blond one and we owe it to him to seek aid."

"Fine," Logan muttered. "Let's just get him and Lulu and get out of here."

* * *

"Hey, how are you," Lulu asked as she visited Johnny at the hospital the next day. 

"Better. The antibiotics are taking care of the infection and my fever is gone," he replied. "They said I could go home tomorrow probably. How's your ankle?"

"Just a sprain. Should be okay in a few days."

They lapsed into an uncomfortable silence.

"So."

"So."

"Anyway, I never thanked you for you trying to save me."

"I believe you thanked me enough," he replied gesturing at his leg.

"Do I have to apologize for that again?"

"It's okay."

Lulu fidgeted uncomfortably as they fell into silence yet again. She took a deep breath. If she was ever going to say this, it had to be now.

"Johnny, what would you say if I told you that I've made my choice? That I know what I want?" She didn't have to explain what she meant.

"What do you want?"

"I want you. I've wanted you since I met you."

"What about Logan."

"We're finished. For good. The minute he wanted to leave you in that room." She chewed on her lip nervously as Johnny kept quiet. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. "Don't you have anything to say?"

"I'm sorry, Lulu. It won't work. I can't risk you being kidnapped again."

She just nodded jerkily as she tried to keep the tears from falling until she left the room. She turned around and started to open to door when Johnny's voice stopped her.

"But I'd be lying if I said I could live without you in my life," he said shakily. "I can live with the danger if you can."

She turned around and flung herself across the room into his bed – narrowly avoiding him leg. "I don't care what happens, as long as you're there to save me again."

"I'll always come after you," he said, pulling her face towards him for a kiss.

End


End file.
